Problem: $-10wx - 7wy - 5w - 9 = 4x + 1$ Solve for $w$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10wx - 7wy - 5w - {9} = 4x + {1}$ $-10wx - 7wy - 5w = 4x + {10}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $w$ in them. $-10{w}x - 7{w}y - 5{w} = 4x + 10$ Factor out the $w$ ${w} \cdot \left( -10x - 7y - 5 \right) = 4x + 10$ Isolate the $w$ $w \cdot \left( -{10x - 7y - 5} \right) = 4x + 10$ $w = \dfrac{ 4x + 10 }{ -{10x - 7y - 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $w= \dfrac{-4x - 10}{10x + 7y + 5}$